ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Gravemind
"The Tortured Soul" Jacob Gravemind, born in 1981 is an American professional wrestler performing for the WrestleView Wrestling Federation, where he is currently half of the tag team The Generation of Pain who are the WVWF Tag Team Champions. His tag partner and bodyguard is Sentinus. Background Very little is known about Jacob Gravemind's past. All that is truly clear is that he had a very agonising and dark past he is constantly haunted by. He has made it his mission in life to make others suffer as much as he has in his life. WFV Jacob Gravemind had a very short-lived tenure as a singles competitor in the now-defunct federation the WFV. Gravemind debuted in a qualifying match for the WVF Mayhem-Division Title, which he lost to current WVWF superstar James Birch. This was Gravemind's only appearance in the WVF, as the company folded shortly afterwards. WrestleView Wrestling Federation and The Generation Of Pain After the WVF went under, "The Tortured Soul" Jacob Gravemind debuted in the new federation, the WVWF with a new protege', "The Beast" Sentinus. Gravemind deemed his new partership "The Generation Of Pain" and declared that it was in the Will of the Generation to bring a "New Era of Suffering" to the WVWF. They competed in the WVWF's opening show in a match which started one of the biggest feuds in WVWF history. Damage Incorporated In the inauguration show of the WVWF, The Generation Of Pain competed in a tag-team gauntlet match to determine the new WVWF Tag Team Champions, a match that would eventually be won by The Bad Guys. After entering first, The Generation eliminated The Bond Brothers and were then eliminated by Damage, Inc. However, Gravemind and Sentinus stuck around and cost Damage Inc. their spot in the match by interfering and attacking them, allowing The Bad Guys to pick up the fall and eventually the match. This kickstarted the feud between the two teams that would last all the way until Vendetta. After a series of bloody and brutal matches, including a barbed-wire steel cage match between Gravemind and Travis Smith, and many match interferences in both teams' parts, the two finally settled their differences at Vendetta in a Loser Leaves WVWF match. Eventually, The Generation Of Pain defeated their rivals after interference from Apocalypse Now to win the match and end the rivalry once and for all. Texas Law and the WVWF Tag Team Championsips After defeating Damage Inc. at Vendetta, The Generation went on to feud with the new tag-team champs, Texas Law. The Generation, having brutally assaulting Texas Law only a few days prior, went on to feud with the law enforcement duo over the next few months, eventually defeating them at Hotter Than Hell to capture the titles. Texas Law would leave the WVWF shortly afterwards, making Gravemind and Sentinus the only remaining tag team left in the WVWF at the time. The New Era Of Suffering After defeating Texas Law and capturing the WVWF Tag Team titles, The Generation Of Pain began their "New Era of Suffering", in which they deemed themselves the only tag-team left in the WVWF and dared anyone else to step in and try to oppose them. This lead to both Apocalypse Now attacking The Generation, and the formation of two new tag teams, The Hembree Boyz and Lifeline. With three new contenders in the tag division, The Generation look to defeat them all and extend their Era of Suffering for as long as possible. Signature Moves Elbow Breaker: Gravemind wraps his opponents arm around the turnbuckle then dropkicks it from the outside of the ring. Avalanche DDT: A DDT from the top rope Pain Redefined: A double-team move in which Sentinus lifts the opponent for a powerbomb and Gravemind goes to the top rop and hits a gillutine leg drop on the opponent, causing them to be powerbombed and leg-dropped at the same time. The Dark Disaster: A double-team move similar in style to MNM's Snapshot. Finishing Moves Soundless Scream: Jacob Gravemind's variation of a Texas cloverleaf. Twisted Clothesline: Jacob Gravemind's variation of a Clothesline from Hell. Misery End: A double-team move in which Sentinus lifts the opponent up for a brainbuster and Gravemind jumps up and plants them with a DDT, effectively causing them to be hit with a brainbuster and DDT at the same time. Entrance Music Jacob Gravemind enters to "Prayer" by Disturbed for singles competition and The Generation Of Pain enter to "Cold" by Static-X. Championships and accomplishments * WrestleView Wrestling Federation :* 1-time Tag Team Champion (current) Championship Succession Jacob Gravemind Category:1981 birthsCategory:Characters from an unknown location